Who are you really?
by Emma Horton
Summary: Sarah Galaxy is a 34 year old woman from Kent, United Kingdom. She works for FOX and her old boss is leaving to go to a higher position and now she must face her new boss and his arrogant ways. Seth MacFarlane may feature. Rated M for possible Sexual Language later on in chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Sarah Galaxy could tell that today would be hell. From the moment she had woken up late, found her clothes ripped to shreds by her Tibetan Mastiff, Zeus, and then when she was halfway through breakfast and remembered she was going in today to find out who her new boss was.

She liked her current boss, Colin Gen. He was smart, funny, tall, polite and charming. He wasn't a pervert and he wasn't handsome so she couldn't form any sort of romantic attachment to him. Colin was the perfect boss but she had a feeling her new boss may not be so amazing. If he/she was then she'd be so fucking lucky. Sarah was getting a new boss because Colin was taking another job higher up in the company.

Zeus noisily barked around the cramped, dull apartment. He was creating a big fuss today and Sarah knew that the chances of her coming back and not having a single thing shredded or covered in pee wasn't very large. So she grabbed his collar and slide it over his furry, puppy neck. She rushed out to her old banger of a car and spent 5 minutes trying to get it to start.

"For fuck sake!" She shouted at her beaten up banger of a car. This would make her late as hell. "Like I'm not already late enough..." She murmured under her breath.

The only day Sarah really had to be in on time was the day she was late. She was supposed to be in at 11:00 am sharp, and she arrived at 11:30 am. She began to curse as she parked her car in the FOX company car park, only just missing her friend's car by inches. She grabbed Zeus and sprinted from the back of the car park to the swirling entrance doors. They rushed into the building and made their way to the top floor – her work station. Obviously it had to take 10 minutes to get to the very top of the tall building.

She burst through the double doors to see Colin staring at his watch and closing his mouth. His fuzzy, warm green eyes flickered towards Sarah's face and then down to her panting puppy. Zeus's tongue lolled out of his head and he had his head tilted to one side. He looked dumb.

"Well you are a bit late today Sarah!" He gave her no time to explain and just carried on. "I have a meeting to be in but I must remind you that your mutt cannot be in this building... Also your new boss is anxious to meet you and cannot wait for you much longer. He is even busier than I am."

Colin smiled gently at her. The creases on his 60-year-old face lightening up as he stared at her sweat dripping face. He couldn't be mad at her for long, he had always had a soft spot for her but she never took advantage of that. That's why he liked her.

"Sorry I am so late sir. Everything went wrong this morning. By the way my dogs name is Zeus... sir. May I ask where my new boss is? I'd like to start work straight away." Sarah's voice was slightly cracking as she took a tighter hold on her 4 month old puppies leash.

Colin pointed to a leather chair that was facing a large flat screen TV. He then patted her on the shoulder as he walked out. Her mind was beginning to wonder to last nights episode of Family Guy and she had to remind herself where she was and that she couldn't just start laughing.

Sarah took a deep breath, ran her long fingers through her equally long blonde hair and opened her mouth to speak but stopped suddenly. Her mouth was left open as she heard her new boss speak. Her pool blue eyes widened.

"Well, Zeus is a strange name for a dog!" Brian the dog was speaking to her as the fine leather chair span around to show the new owner of it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh my god. Kill me now! _Sarah screamed in her head. Seth MacFarlane had spun around in his new leather chair. Out of everyone she was thinking it could be, she never thought it would be him. Her fan girl inside went mad but she kept it at bay. She couldn't make herself seem that stupid.

"It's a peculiar name for a peculiar puppy." She said, trying not to show any sign of affection.

She stood up a bit straighter and was about to speak when Seth said, "Here is a bunch of scripts I need sent out to everyone on the list, here, and I also need _Zeus _(a slight smirk appeared across his arrogant face) out of here please!"

Then he turned around, pulled him into his desk, ran his right hand through this thick black hair and began to type on his computer.

Sarah could hardly breath let alone move. For some reason she wanted to scream at him. But, trying her hardest not too, she picked up the papers and called Zeus so that he stopped sniffing at Seth's bag.

She turned on her heel and marched out of his office. Out of everything she had expected today it was not what was sitting in her old boss's office. Now she worked for Seth.

Not only did she have a job at the coolest place, FOX, she now not only worked on a crappy TV show, she worked on the best TV show. She worked for Family Guy. Sure it wasn't an amazing position but she was pleased with it none the less.

The thought of her being in the same room as Seth made her want to stand on the nearest table and do a victory dance. But something about him. He didn't seem like she thought he would be. He was. Strange. That was the only way to describe it.

He was stressed – that was obvious – and he had bags under his mud brown bloodshot eyes. It made Sarah down to think of him being worried. In his eyes there was so much sadness, almost as if he was drowning in it.

But though he was sad he still acted cocky; like a young teenage boy who thought he was the best thing since sliced bread. She grinned to herself as she began typing away on her computer. Maybe he would turn out to be a good boss. She'd see over the next couple of weeks.

For the rest of that day she kept herself busy, doing as Seth pleased and beaming from ear to ear. The other assistants had already heard the news and were commenting on how lucky she was. They all wanted gossip but Sarah thought _Even if I knew any, why should I tell these lot! _Then at 7 o'clock she popped her head round Seth's office door and gently said,

"Mr. MacFarlane?"

"Yes!"

"It's 7 o'clock sir. I'm about to go home now. I just wanted to say goodbye for the day... So, erm, goodbye." A sickening feeling was spreading up Sarah's throat. She sounded so stupid. Seth called her back as she was about to close the door.

"Sarah... good job today!"

"Thank you sir."

She closed the door sharply and heard him shout, "Call me Seth!". A smile brimmed on her pale face as she replied, "Goodbye... Seth!".

When Sarah Galaxy arrived him with Zeus, her day had never felt better. Her cramped apartment that sat above horny, rambling teenagers didn't feel like freedom any more. It felt like a cage and work felt like her freedom now. All she wanted to do was be back there with Seth. But right now she couldn't so she sat at her desk, took out some yellow parchment and began to sketch. At first it was just an oval shape... but then she began to add features and then it stuck her that she was drawing Seth.

Sarah hadn't picked up a pencil or played the piano in two years – since the break up of her and her boyfriend. His name had been Richard. He was her everything and they had shared 5 fabulous years together. But one day she came home early and found him in bed with his friend. She cried for weeks. Nothing had upset her like that before. Then he came sobbing back to her and she turned him down. She said she couldn't trust him ever again. He said, "Life isn't worth living without you in it!" She just ignored him further.

That night he went home. Left a note scrawled with tears on it. Set up a video camera and sent out a message, then videotaped himself climbing onto a chair, attaching rope to his ceiling fan and then kicking the chair away.


	3. Chapter 3

_Seth's POV_

Colin had just told Seth that the assistant that he would be getting was a hard worker and liked to please her boss.

"So she's willing to do _anything!_"Seth began to laugh at his own joke but stopped when Colin wasn't laughing as well. He was shaking his head and giving him a firm look.

"Sarah isn't like that. She's a respectable woman MacFarlane. If your going to turn her into the average office slut then I'll get one of them for you so you don't have to do any work for the outcome!"

Seth was shocked into silence and tried to say sorry but Colin just shook his head and checked his phone.

MacFarlane followed suit and looked through his missed calls and texts. Alex had sent him a few texts telling him that they were having a table read and that if he missed it she would go ape shit on him. He believed her.

As he was scrolling through his phone he saw some pictures of him and Mila. They had looked so happy together. Then she broke his heart and went off with Ashton Kutcher. He had got over her but he'd never forgive her fully.

Seth felt his eyes about to brim up – thank god he was facing the towards the book shelf and not towards the door. Thinking of Mila and how she had broke his heart made him also think about all the girls he had fucked over and how he suddenly felt quite worthless... he was nearly 40 for crying out loud!

Suddenly he heard the door fly open and Colin began talking to a woman. Seth checked his watch but stopped when he heard her voice and heard a dog panting. Her voice sounded like liquid gold. It was so beautiful and mesmerizing. He could have listened to her talk all day but Colin kept cutting in.

Colin left the room and Seth finally decided to turn around. As he did he was not fully prepared for the beauty that was standing in front of him. A tidal wave hit him and his words choked up in his throat. His heart beat trembled with fear from the sudden authority she had in the room and his eyes didn't know where to look. He wanted to stare at her every feature for the rest of time.

Her sparkling blue eyes pierced through him. Her mouth was hanging slightly open showing off her glowing white teeth, this made him light up inside. Her curves made him tingle all over and her hair made him have to cross his legs.

"Well, Zeus is a strange name for a dog!" Immediately after Seth began screaming at himself in his head _WHY!? JUST WHY?! Why did you say that you dumb ass! _

Straight after Seth had started screaming at himself in his head, his mouth responded by annoying his inner voice even more.

"Here is a bunch of scripts I need sent out to everyone on the list, here, and I also need _Zeus _out of here please!"

_Smooth my man... just smooth! You have to act like an ass! _All he could do was turn around to face his desk and pretend to start typing. Then he heard papers rustling and Sarah say, "Come on Zeus!" and then the door opened and closed tightly shut.

"I like the name Zeus..." Seth said aloud to himself. Sarah had already gone off before hearing his newest remark. He banged his head loudly on his desk.

"Was it too hard Seth to say, 'Hi I'm Seth. Seth MacFarlane. Your name is Sarah, right? I hope you have a nice day here. Would it be to much to ask if I asked you to..." Then for the next couple of minutes Seth just sat there; ranting and rambling to himself about what he should have said to that beautiful girl who had left with his heart.

Throughout the rest of the day Seth kept up the macho act. He gave Sarah work and commands as if she was nothing special but in reality his head was holding onto a leash that was attached to his heart. If it loosened its grip then he would surely lose control and kiss her at any instant.

In the table read for the latest Family Guy episode people began talking about her. Seth would stare down as Seth Green said,

"If I know Seth like I think I do. I'm surprised he hasn't already tapped that!" Everyone laughed, even Seth himself. Alex hit Green on the arm and he pretended to cry. MacFarlane's eyes got caught on Mila's and it was as if they were having their own telekinetic conversation. She looked like she was about to cry when they had finally finished the table read.

At 7 o'clock, as Seth was sketching on a piece of paper – a rough drawing of Sarah – a familiar voice came from his door way.

"Mr. MacFarlane?"

"Yes!"

"It's 7 o'clock sir. I'm about to go home now. I just wanted to say goodbye for the day... So, erm, goodbye."

Sarah sounded so nervous. So was Seth. All he wanted to do was get up and hold her close to his chest. Then he would tell her that she never had to say goodbye to him.

As the door was about to close he called out her name, like he would if she was about to board a train that would take her far, far away from him.

"Sarah... good job today!"

A perfect smile appeared across her face. "Thank you sir."

When Seth arrived at his home, he petted Chester and sat down on his luxurious sofa. That smile she had flashed at him. It was embedded in his memory forever. That perfect grin. She had no dimples but she had creases that formed from the edge of her nose to the edges of her lips. Her teeth were pearly white and her eye lids protectively close over those beautiful eyes. Just so she could see him a bit.

In his thin dress pants he could feel his member hardening as he remembered everything about her. His hand roamed down towards it but suddenly he stopped himself. It didn't feel right, doing what he so badly wanted to do. Instead he vowed that he wouldn't do _that _again until he was with Sarah.

Something about him felt new. He knew that the feeling was her. She'd be the thing that made him change his ways. Even if she thought he was a rotten dog. He talked himself into going to sleep right there on the couch. Tomorrow he promised himself that he would start a conversation with her that wasn't to do with work. But for now, as he fell into a peaceful dream, his last thought was her enchanting smile...


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh Zeus!" Sarah was staring into her puppies unusual green eyes. " I don't know what I should do, do I wear something different today – possibly showing I like him – or do I wear what I do every day? Oh this is so confusing!"

She slumped on the bed and shoved her head in her hands. She had never felt this way before. Not since Richard anyway. She violently pushed the thought of Rich out of her mind and tugged Seth into it, For ages she had liked Seth's work but seeing him in the flesh brought up so many stupid feelings. They were school girl feelings.

In an instant she decided that she'd wear what she wore every single day... deep blue jeans, a plaid t-shirt and converse trainers.

She wasn't going to allow stupid feelings to get in the way.

When Sarah arrived at work, she saw Seth's Aston Martin parked across the way from her old banger of a car. She took a deep breath and stepped inside the FOX building. Her breathing quickened when she reached her desk, her heart made a sudden leap from her chest to her throat.

For the first 10 minutes she busied herself by straightening out her desk and sending a few short messages.

Then the perfect little bubble was burst when Seth strolled out of the elevator. He walked past her and held his office door open and said,

"Sarah. Could you come in here for a moment please?"

_Oh god! What have I done? Did I say anything yesterday that could have offended him? I don't think so... I hope not! _

Sarah's thoughts whirled around her head as she sat down in front of Seth's desk. The chair she sat on was comfy and she wanted to sink into it but something about the situation made her become rigid and shaken up.

For a moment Seth stared into her eyes but she wouldn't make eye contact. She was scared he would burn her eyes out with those smouldering good looks of his.

"Sarah-"

"Seth I-"

They both spoke at the same time and at the same time they went a deep shade of red. Seth ran his stress ridden hands through his tousled hair. He gestured for her to go first.

"OK. Erm, Seth. I'm not too sure why I'm in here but I swear if I've done anything wrong then I'm truly sorry and it was an accident and I promise I'll make it up to you if I have... to!"

Suddenly Sarah noticed that her eyes were very wide, she was shaking and she had said all of that without taking a breath for fresh air.

At first Seth carried on staring at her. But then his lips pulled down at the corners and then he began to roar with laughter. He almost fell off his chair because he was laughing that much. Sarah didn't find anything funny apart from his boyish nature. She hid her own laughter as well as she could.

Seth clambered back his composure and said with a mouthful of giggles,

"I'm so sorry Sarah. I wasn't laughing at you... just the way you seemed so nervous. No that's not why I called you in here, the reason I did was because yesterday I felt we didn't speak to each other half as much as I would have liked -" Seth cleared his throat and took a deep breath "- So I am proposing that I get to know you and you, I because I feel that you are an incredibly interesting woman Sarah!"

Sarah began to blush. _Damn... I think I'm going to faint!_

"Well that's a relief! I thought I was in trouble... Erm. If it isn't to much I have an idea. Tonight I have booked some time at a local place where there is a stage. It was just going to be me there but you could tag along and watch me play... Only if you'd like that is!" She quickly added, not to sure that Seth would take the offer.

"Absolutely! Can I say I'll meet you there after work?" A giant grin spread across his delightful face. Quickly Sarah nodded.

She jotted down an address and then they both got up to leave.

They reached the door and were so wrapped up in talking that they didn't notice both hands were reaching for the same door handle. Their hands touched. An electric shock ran through both of them. Energy soared in the room and their eyes locked with each others. It was like they both forgot how to breath.

Sarah hadn't realised until she could almost feel his perfect breath on her unmoved ones that he was leaning in to kiss her. Her hands coiled around his neck as there lips were about to touch. Hers were trembling. They were so close.

BING BING! BING BING! When the phone at Seth's desk began to ring.

Seth exhaled loudly and stormed over to pick up the phone. Sarah took this opportunity to yank open the door and as she went out of it shout back, "See you there later!" .

At lunch she was talking with the other assistants when out of a room, writers and extras rushed out towards the canteen. They were chatting among themselves and laughing too. It looked like they had just finished there latest table read for Family Guy. Then out of the room came the main cast. Mila Kunis, Mike Henry, Alex Borstein, Seth Green and Seth MacFarlane all came trotting out of the room.

Seth looked at Sarah and commanded, "Sarah, go to my office and get my bag!"

She shot him a glare and he added, "_Please._" With a nod Sarah got up, leaving her lunch on the counter and marched her way towards Seth's office.

Quietly the door creaked open as she entered and she instantly saw his black bag patiently leaning against his desk.

Sarah walked straight past it and sat sat his desk. She began to turn the chair around a few times until she noticed the draws in the desk. First she looked around the room curiously, then she pulled open the very top draw and peered inside. In the draw was the usual, pens, pencils and all that shit. Then she moved on to the other draws and found the normal again. When she reached for the last draw she didn't hear the door open.

In that bottom draw was a bound leather book. Sarah took it out and undone the ribbon around it. Inside sat Seth's neat scrawl of writing covering 75% of the pages. She began to read. It made for a very interesting read. She got the main gist of the book in the first few pages.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!" Boomed Seth as the door slammed shut. Sarah's head flipped up from the book, she shot up, ran out of the room, straight past him saying she was sorry.

_You are such a dick Sarah! Any chance of kissing him now is fucked up... you prick! _

All Sarah now wanted to do was go home, say hello to Zeus and lie on her cold bed and fall asleep crying. But some part of her really wanted to go to the stage she had booked. Not only to play piano again but to see if he would show up after what had happened. Or maybe he'd turn up just to tell her that she was fired.

There was only one way to find out...


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah's head was filled with such comments and questions as, _Should I go? What if he shouts at me? What if we kiss? Will I go all... Sarah on him? I shouldn't go..._

But finally, after 10 minutes of debating with herself, she threw on some new clothes, said goodbye to Zeus and ran out of the door. She galloped down her block of flats stairs and out to her car.

"Hi Sarah!" A jolly voice greeted her as she stepped through the doors.

"Hey Mac, what's happening?"

"Nothing much... go straight in!"

With a small spring in her step Sarah burst through the doors and made her way up to the stage. She jumped up and wondered over to the piano. She took a seat and closed her eyes. Gently she grazed her hands over the keys and found herself at home. She found the right place and began to play the only thing that came to mind.

A smile lit up her face that she hadn't felt in years. It was the smile she felt when she was at a piano. Her hands fell into place like them and the piano were old friends. They totally remembered each other when she began to play Teenage Dream.

When she slowed down near the end and opened her eyes she saw someone standing in one of the rows. She raised her right hand to block the light only to see Seth standing there. Her left hand stopped playing. Instantly, without thinking, she got up and walked to the edge of the stage. She jumped down and ran over to him. She hugged him tightly to her and said, "Thank you for coming!"

Then Sarah realised what she was doing and pushed herself away from him with a gob smacked look plastered across her face.

"Oh... I'm sorry boss! So, so sorry."

She put her hands by her side and stared back at the piano. Seth grabbed her hand and pushed her into one of the chairs.

"You can really play well... did you take lessons?" His voice sounded so husky, so much better outside of the studio and offices.

"No I learnt by ear." She went to get up but Seth pushed her back down. A smile flickered across their faces.

"Seth... why did you come tonight?" Once again she went to get up but Seth grabbed her shoulder, pushed her back down but this time he bent down so he was inches away from her face.

"To give you this!"

Sarah had expected a piece of paper or something along those lines. Not what she was about to be given.

Seth stared longingly into her eyes. He tilted his head to the side when he studied the cuts on her lips. Delicately he raised one long finger and brushed it against them. Sarah could no longer think straight. All she knew is that she wanted him and no one else.

His eyes burned furiously into hers and he began to bite tenderly on his bottom lip. Both sets of breathing got put on hold when Sarah hung her head down to the floor. Seth took a deep breath, then swooped just underneath her head to give her a shy kiss. He quickly pulled away, his eyes wide and his heartbeat racing.

Sarah's eyes were closed and she didn't know why he stopped. Her eyes flashed open and there was a moment of silence before she pushed herself against him, curled her hand around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Their lips locked with a tight grip on each other. Seth gently forced her mouth open and inside began a ferocious tongue-wrestling match for dominance... Sarah finally gave up! Seth pushed her against the stage and began to grind his hips against hers. She found herself clumsily undoing the buttons on his button up shirt. Her fingers were numb while her brain tried to catch up with the current situation – she could feel his rock-solid member prodding into her lower body.

Sudden composure ran through her body as she realised who it was she was kissing, who was kissing her back!

She pushed Seth away from her and stared at him while trying to catch her breath. A look of hurt sat across his face as if someone had slapped him when he was trying to give them a hug.

"That shouldn't have happened... you're my boss and even if you weren't – I'm not right for you!" Sarah crashed passed him and ran out of the doors, past Mac and into her car – leaving a very hurt Seth leaning against the stage...


	6. Chapter 6

When Sarah arrived home that night she ran into her bedroom and fell, crying, onto the bed. She stayed there all night and sobbed. She felt so rotten for leaving Seth like that; seeing his face as she left broke her heart a thousand times over and every time she thought of that face a thousand knives pierced her pale skin.

_Why did you leave him? That was the best chance for you and you let it slip away. He could have been such a really nice guy but you instead listened to what you'd heard! You need to talk to him tomorrow... I don't see why he would want to but you at least need to try. _Her inner voice was screaming it's head off at her in the morning as she wiped the tear stains from her face and got up off the bed. All night she had sat there and cried. All night she had blamed everything but herself and now all she had left was to blame herself. It was her fault that she had left him. Her own stupid insecurity had resolved in her ignoring a perfectly good guy... Or at least the possibility of him being a perfectly good guy.

After being screamed at by her self and putting herself through hours of torture, Sarah decided it was time she went into work. She really didn't want to have to walk through those doors and see him. The pain it caused thinking of his face was unbearable; seeing it for real would absolutely destroy her.

Her old banger of a car bounced it's way down the streets, every bounce taking her closer and closer towards FOX... Inevitably taking her closer to Seth.

As Sarah stepped out of the illuminated elevator, she suddenly noticed how heavy and fast her breathing was. She almost had to stop in the the middle of the corridor to calm it down. This would have meant holding up everyone behind her so she carried on walking.

When she reached her desk she saw a neon yellow post-it note waiting for her on top of a pile of 9 schedules. '_Meeting at 13:05 and can we please speak after work – Seth'. _

After reading the note 5 times over, millions of thoughts and feelings were swimming dangerously around her breaking head, Sarah decided to try and forget about the many possible meanings.

Fuzzy feelings ran through Sarah's body all day up until 12:55... Then they started more like a hurricane. They swarmed around her body as her feet pounded across the floors towards the meeting room where she would be taking notes like all the other assistants.

Her sweaty palms clasped around the door handle and she took a deep breath. Then she pushed on the door and her heart dropped. Seth was lazily sat next to a new assistant for Alex. They were talking and laughing and her hand was on his knee. Her head was getting closer to his every time he made her laugh. Sarah felt her blood boiling and all she wanted to do was run other to the bleach-blonde haired bimbo and throw her onto the floor. She was so grateful when Alex pulled her away from Seth and sat in-between them.

Sarah took her seat next to Seth and took out a notebook. When she had sat down she just heard Alex whisper to Seth, "Stop flirting to anything with a pair of legs dumb-ass!" Seth slightly smirked at her then whispered back, "I wouldn't flirt with just anyone..." Sarah swore to herself that he glanced at her just after saying that.

As Sarah reached for her water Seth reached for his too. His tingling warm skin bite at hers and warm sensations filled both pairs of hands. Sarah's furious eyes shot Seth a glare like the icy water.

The rest of the meeting was boring for Sarah. But she done her job and made notes on everything everyone said or added. She pretty much stormed out of the meeting room because of the bleach-blonde haired bimbo. Once again that bimbo was flirting with Seth. What Sarah didn't see was Seth going to reach for her as she was storming off – he only just missed.

Up until 7:00 pm Sarah managed to ignore any sexual feelings towards Seth, though they were hard to fight off, but she kept herself busy. When that dreaded time came around she got up from her desk, leaving everything where it was, and marched herself into Seth's office.

At once Seth flew up from his desk, trailing paperwork in his wake. He pushed Sarah against the wall and forcefully put his firm hands either side of her head. Softly he growled in her ear, "I want to finish that kiss from yesterday!"

Seth roughly pushed his lips to hers. Sarah closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss allowing everything she was going to say to him go out of her head.

When Seth finally pulled away from her. He gently stared into her eyes and said,  
"I know I'm not amazing... but you are and I want to show you that for you; I will be everything and anything you want me to be!"

Instead of speaking Sarah just crushed her lips against his and finally said, "You only have to be yourself..."

"Good. But you do deserve better... Anyway, erm, now work is over maybe you'd like to go out somewhere? Maybe a bite to eat?" Seth grinned down at Sarah, her hands still laying on his rising chest.

"Sure, you pick the place! I'm never to good at choosing good places to eat..."

Sarah and Seth walked into the elevator laughing to themselves about something or another. Alex joined them on the decent down and when they reached the ground floor she eyed Seth suspiciously... almost saying _Are you two a thing? _In response he just put his muscular arm around Sarah's lanky shoulders then grabbed her hand. Alex smiled to herself as she saw them two walking out of the building together.

Mila joined Alex at her side and she said, "Do you think they'll last?"

Alex smiled to herself and responded with a huge grin, "I sure hope so. She's different..."


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh my god, you're so old fashioned you know that!" Chuckled Sarah into Seth's arm as they strolled back to his Aston Martin.

"Just a bit..." He moaned back like a school boy. For once he didn't care about if there was photographers taking pictures of him – he only cared if there were photographers taking pictures of _them_. Just for the moment, he wanted Sarah to be kept as his and only his.

Seth squeezed her hand tightly and swung her around. She was now leaning against his Aston Martin's, passenger door. He pressed himself against her and whispered dangerously in her ear, "Am I so old fashioned now?"

"Yep! You're still an old fashioned fart!" Sarah said defiantly. With that Seth pushed himself against her so she could no longer wriggle or move.

Sarah sighed to herself when she realised he wouldn't get into his car until she said he wasn't old fashioned.

"Fine! You're not old fashioned!" She giggled. Seth was grabbing her sides which made Sarah sink into the floor.

At 10pm on a briskly warm night; two fully grown adults were sat on the floor of a Chinese car park, leaning against an expensive car and tickling the hell out of each other. They were getting the strangest looks from passers by and Seth was sure he saw a few paparazzi flash there cameras in their direction; but he really didn't care right then. This was the youngest he'd felt in years without being with a girl 10 years younger or more.

"What are you staring at?" Sarah said, self-conscious that Seth was staring directly at her. Gently in response he brushed her side fringe out of her face and said,

"Hm... your self-consciousness is hilarious – and sweet!" He closed the gap between them and planted a kiss on her lips to calm her nerves. "But maybe we should get you home... it looks like it might just rain!"

Just as Seth predicted, as they reached Sarah's apartment, it began to chuck it down. Outside of his snazzy Aston Martin, the ran was pouring down and Sarah really didn't want to get out.

"So, this has been really... nice... I mean – I meant it's nice to be with someone so... normal!" Seth stared down at his feet when he began to stumble over his words and went a deep shade of red. Sarah smiled at him and put her hand under his chin and kissed him.  
"You're cute when you get all muddled up!" She kissed him goodbye then quietly whispered, "Goodnight Seth!"

Then she pushed on the heavy door and let herself into the building; not once looking back at Seth, but all the time wanting to. If she had of looked back, she'd have seen Seth standing there grinning from ear to ear. As he strolled back to his Aston Martin all he was thinking was _I have a real keeper this time!_

"Why are you smiling like the cat that got the cream?" Spat Alex as Seth came strolling through the door, a grin sat firmly on his face and his hair all in tufts.

"Funny you say that, Chester did get cream this morning!" He laughed, sitting down in his comfy chair right next to her. Mila shot a confused look over at him and he just waved back. This pissed her off even more than it should of.

"OK, so you've spoiled the cat! What the hell is up with you? Oh, and Sarah won't be in today..." Seth's mood downed like a bullet. His face sunk and he looked at Alex from under heavy puppy dog eyes. Alex shrugged and said defensively, "She rang in, something must have cropped up. But my assistant Clarice, has offered to help you today!"

This just sent Seth into a worse mood and he sat there pouting like a moody toddler, _I don't want Clarice! I want Sarah... _When Clarice came over to sit between him and Alex he allowed his head to hang back on his chair and he groaned loudly. Right now he didn't want to be here, he wanted to be wherever Sarah was.

Throughout the whole of that meeting, Seth turned into a moody and inconsolable teenager. Afterwards he sprinted out of the door, towards the elevator and out of the main front doors. He had one place in his head and that was where he was going.

"Sarah!" Seth banged his fists on her apartment door, almost angry that she hadn't turned up for work. "Sarah, will you open this door!" He was shouting so loud that it was causing some of her neighbours to come outside of the safety that was their apartments. They stared at him as if he was mad but he didn't care, he wanted to see her so badly.

The door flew open. Sarah was standing there with a furious look upon her face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She whispered in absolute fury.

"I wanted to see you! Why weren't you at work?"

"I didn't feel right this morning, if you need me that badly then I can come in." Sarah leant against the door frame and reached behind her to get her jacket. Seth grabbed her arm and pulled himself closer to her.

"Yes. I do need you that badly!" Then he pushed his mouth to hers. She giggled into his lips and pulled him inside of her apartment.

Seth collapsed on top of Sarah. He propped himself up on one arm and smiled down at her. He couldn't help but smile around her, it was a reaction suddenly embedded in him. She was grinning back. They were like Cheshire cats.

Seeing her smile made Seth die of happiness inside. Without thinking, he took a deep breath and sighed to her,

"I love you..."

It took him a minute to understand why Sarah looked a bit shocked. When he realised he clapped his hand to his mouth and started to speak but she put her finger over his moving mouth and whispered,

"I love you too..."

"Jesus fucking Christ you're amazing!" Laughed Seth, smashing his lips into hers while chuckling. He pushed her back onto the bed and climbed on top of her.

"Good morning!" Sarah said sleepily as her hands brushed where Seth had been the night before. He was no longer there. She shot up in bed and scanned the room. His and her clothes were still scattered all over the floor.

Bed hair full intact she swung her legs out of her dingy bed and rushed into the kitchen area. There he was. Standing at the cooker with his underpants on, and only that.

Sarah let out a sigh of relief. Seth noticed she was there.

"Well hello there beautiful!" He said, journeying over to her, leaving the cooking equipment and food behind him. He took her in his arms and brushed her lips tenderly with his own rough pair.

"Sorry you didn't wake up next to me... I was making you breakfast!"

"That's so sweet but you really didn't have to do that." Sarah felt her face go a deep shade of red at the lovely gesture of kindness.

Seth laughed then kissed both of her red cheeks. "You're even more beautiful when you're embarrassed!"

They sat down to eat breakfast together and they giggled, smiled and talked for what felt like hours. But neither of them realised that their lives would change rather drastically, from now on.


	8. Chapter 8

"Don't you have to go into work today?" Sarah muttered from under Seth's arm. They were curled up on the sofa and the clock had just chimed 11am. Instead of doing any thing productive on this beautiful Thursday, they were watching re-runs of Family Guy with a full commentary from Seth.

"Nah, and you don't either!" Sarah rolled her eyes at the man above her as he kissed the peak of her head. She took a relief filled sigh. She was happy with this man who she thought would be the biggest douche bag and player in the world.

"Right! If we aren't going into work then we at least have to go out for a bit!" Exclaimed Sarah, jumping up from the sofa and grabbing Seth's hands.

"Why though? It's so boring out there and I can't do this out there!" Seth sharply dragged Sarah down on top of him and began to undo the buttons on her plaid shirt.

"Nope mister! We are going out somewhere, I have bikes downstairs so we are going for a bike ride." Sarah winked at Seth then began finding a key to the downstairs basement. Seth looked like a moody child who had been told to go somewhere that he didn't want to. But he got quickly out of his mood and rushed to help Sarah. He just hoped that paparazzi wouldn't see them.

There was hardly any wind in the park. Just the green trees sighing when children tried to clamber up them. Parents were racing around trying to keep track of their little ones and couples were spending quality time together.

Sarah and Seth was one of those couples. They had come to a stop just underneath one of the tallest trees in the park, it was also one of the most secluded places there too.

No cameras flashed and no people stopped and asked for Seth's autograph. Though Sarah was very kind and never showed a fuss when some children had asked for it when they stopped to get hot dogs.

"Here you go!" Seth said. He sat down next to Sarah and passed her an ice cream. He had been roaming for about ten minutes to get them.

"Me hunt, me find food!" Seth boomed, perfectly imitating a cave man. Sarah began to giggle like a small child who had just seen 'Barney'.

Sarah began to stare at Seth. His perfect complexion and muscular arms made her want to be with him and him only. Seth soon noticed she was staring and stopped licking his ice cream instantly.

"What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?" He asked, touching his face.

"Nope... But you do now!" Chuckled Sarah as she smeared ice cream on his face. She was laughing so hard that she found herself lying on her back laughing. Seth wasn't laughing. Sarah stopped and stared at him.

"Oh now it's on!" He shouted, climbing over her and trying to kiss her with ice cream on his face. After a few minutes of wrestling, giggling and abandoning ice creams; Sarah finally gave in and kissed him. Ice cream was smeared on both faces. Seth smiled down on Sarah and couldn't help but sigh. He knew that somehow something would go wrong; because nothing could be this perfect forever – apart from Sarah.

"I would say, 'Do I have something on my face?' but somehow I think I might..."

"Yep, just a tiny smidge of something. You can hardly see it." Grinned Seth, tugging Sarah to her feet and pulling out some tissues from his back pocket.

Sarah began to blush uncontrollably when Seth held her face still and wiped the ice cream from her pale complexion.

The happy couple took a stroll down to the news stand, neither of them had really cared for the latest L.A celebrity gossip but they thought it might be worth knowing. Sprawled over the front page of one certain news paper, there was a picture of Seth and Sarah leaving FOX and another of them two laughing on the floor next to Seth's Aston Martin. The headline read, "Seth MacFarlane & new bit acting like children!"

Seth's mouth hung open as he read the story to himself. The story had been written by some spotty, acne covered 20 year old who didn't know half the things he was talking about. Mostly he talked about how, Seth was known for being a player and cheating on his girlfriends and the fact that his new 'bit' was unknown and would now get dragged into a celebrity life.

Seth's blood boiled it's highest and he could feel a rage fit coming on. Sarah saw that his fists were clenched and his teeth were grinding together. Gently she reached up and placed her cool lips upon his burning red cheeks. His mood sailed downwards instantly. He hung his head and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Without a word he put the paper back and dragged Sarah away from the shop.

Sarah had a way about her that made every mood Seth was feeling go away. He felt almost emotionless to the hurt around him. But not even her powers could dim how annoyed he was at the reporter. Now more than ever he wanted to attack like a serpent.

They grabbed Sarah's bikes and took them back to her apartment. Sarah could tell without looking that Seth was still in a bad mood from the newspaper report. So when they arrived at her door, after putting the bikes away, she said,

"Seth. Maybe you should clear your head. I mean, tonight we shouldn't spend it together..." Seth looked hurt at what Sarah was saying, he made a small whimper-like noise. "I want to spend the night together but... just so you can think!" Added Sarah quickly, not wanting to hurt Seth.

Seth shook his head from side to side and defiantly went,

"Nope. Uh uh! It's not going to happen! Now you're with me, you're stuck with me." Seth grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him.

"I'm a full time job you know." He whispered to her just before ravenously kissing her. Breaking the kiss he added, "Just to say; we are not sleeping here tonight! I'm taking you to a proper bed... and besides I thought we were going to break that one last night." Sarah giggled into his broad chest.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long to upload. One, my internet was being a d bag and Two, I was at a sticky patch that I didn't know how to keep writing. This Chapter is a part of two because with both chapters in one it would have come to around 2,000 words.**

**Hope you enjoy**


	9. Chapter 9

Seth found it hard to keep his hands off of Sarah on the drive back to his. He wanted her more than ever. He didn't want it to be like it was last night. The night before it had been rather more rough than what he had expected. Tonight he wanted to be gentle and treat her like a lady, not some whore.

When they pulled up on to Seth's driveway, Sarah was told to wait in the car as he sprung out of his seat and raced round to the passenger door. He opened the door and stuck out his hand like a gentleman. Sarah took his rough hand with her own. When she had got out Seth slammed the door shut and, surprising Sarah completely, picked her up in his arms and carried her to the front door. Skilfully he opened the door, still trying to resist the urge to grab Sarah right there and then and have her on the floor. He fought that urge all the way until he sat her on his cream sofa. Now he could no longer wait.

Seth threw himself on top of Sarah like a human shield. Her hands coiled around his neck as he deepened the kiss. She began to undo the buttons on his jumper but her hands kept fumbling over them. Her train of thought was slipping away as Seth slipped his hand into her undone country-like shirt.

"Maybe we should take this upstairs!" Gasped Seth, speaking through each lustful kiss. With that, he picked Sarah up and took her to the second floor of his house. After what felt like a thousand doors, Seth kicked open one last door and threw her onto a deluxe bed. She got up and began to undo his trousers. He span her around then he grabbed her from behind and started planting kisses along her jaw line until he reached her neck. A quiet but unwanted moan fell from her mouth when he found a sensitive spot and started sucking and kissing it. She quickly span around and wound her fingers through his gelled hair, meanwhile pulling him onto the bed. He roughly kissed her lower lip and Sarah hesitantly opened her lips just enough for Seth to wrestle his tongue inside. He jiggled his trousers away from his legs and they fell into a heap on the floor. They were soon joined by his shirt, Sarah's shirt and trousers. For a moment he admired her body, but soon realised she was admiring something else. He looked down towards his legs and knew already what he was going to find.

Seth's cheeks turned a deep shade of red and he felt himself burning up. Sarah giggled and Seth gingerly pushed his underwear around his ankles and off of his rigid ankles. Sarah pulled him down on top of her. One of Seth's hands worked its magic into Sarah's underwear while the palm on his other massaged her bare breast with delirious joy. She groaned when he started to massage her clit. Sarah tried to keep quiet but a small moan escaped from her lips. He slipped two fingers in and started to move them in and out rhythmically. She moaned loudly when he started to hit her sensitive spot. Seth could no longer take it. He needed her this very instant.

Seth steadied himself over Sarah. His heart was racing and her lips were trembling. He deeply kissed her before entering her all the way. Simultaneously they groaned – the sensation was the best they had ever felt. Her warmth and wetness was like nothing he had ever felt before in his life. Seth's pace was fast and intense. His head was nuzzled into her neck. His hips gave long thrusts into her body and she began to grind against him. Quietly she wrapped her legs around his and tightened her grip. Seth's arm muscles gave way and he almost fell on her.  
"God! If you do that again, I'm going to-" He was cut short by her grabbing onto his hair and roughly pulling his lips to hers. A second time she squeezed him and this time he fell on top of her.

They laughed for only a second before Seth could feel himself about to cum. _Hold on, hold out just a bit longer. _He couldn't help it. He couldn't hold on for any longer.

A small whisper fell from Sarah's mouth, "Seth!" and then they both climaxed at the same time. A sweet pleasure was left inside of Sarah as Seth stared down at her with longing passion. He kissed her deeply then got himself off the bed and tidied himself up.

Seth came back into his room to see Sarah spread across the bed. Her hair a mess and a smile across her face. Seth exhaled deeply then joined her on the bed. He nestled his head onto her stomach and growled contentedly.

This was his new home... by Sarah Galaxy's side.

* * *

That took a long time to write because it was really difficult to try and portray the moment... and I was working on a small side project in terms of writing.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed that small instalment


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Sarah woke up to find Seth looking intently into her eyes. A small grunting noise escaped from her lips as she rolled over so he couldn't see her with morning hair.

Seth got up out of bed and walked round to her side of the bed. Sarah noticed that he had put back on his boxers.

He pulled off the covers and got himself in to the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and leant in to kiss her. Sarah was about to pull away but Seth was to close to resist. She kissed him, then tried to squirm out of his vice-like grip. When she thought she had escaped he pounced on her just like Chester did.

"Uh-uh! Not so fast misses!" He firmly pressed his lips against hers. She rolled her eyes and then like a teenager, enjoyed the fantastic kiss.

Sarah's mind went blank but then it was filled with something she had forgotten about...

"ZEUS!" She shouted. As quick as a flash she rolled out from under Seth and began hopping about, wriggling into pieces of clothing. She snatched her shirt off of the corner of the bed and done up the buttons.

"Sorry Seth. I have to go get Zeus. In fact I have to stay with Zeus. I'm such a bad owner!" She exclaimed, rushing to Seth and kissing him briefly – a stunned look sat casually on his face.

Sarah sprinted down the stairs and jumped the very last few. She ripped open the door but then realised that she didn't have her car and she was a bit away from home.

A hand fell upon Sarah's arm. It was Seth.

"Come on!" He called, running in front of her and trying to pull her along. She smiled at him and ran to the car.

They raced down the free way at what felt like a 1000 mph. Sarah felt so bad for leaving Zeus, even if it was for a few days and Seth could see that. He felt bad himself for making her feel his way – she loved that dog.

Sarah jumped out of Seth's Aston Martin before it had come to a proper halt. She sprinted to the door, and up the stairs. Those stairs killed her when she had to take them normally but right now they didn't hurt as much as what would happen if anything had happened to Zeus.

"Zeus!" Sarah cried as she twisted her key in the rust-covered lock.

Sitting on the sofa, head in his paws, eyes closed was a big fluff ball that was Zeus. His eyes flashed open when he saw his master come through the door. Sarah opened her arms wide and Zeus bounded, tongue hanging out, straight into her loving embrace. She fell onto her back as he stood over her, a smile sitting firmly on his big ol' loveable face.

A not so clearly visible Seth stood in the doorway, his head lolling on the door panels, a boyish grin smirking across his adult face.

"Sarah..." He trailed off slowly. Sarah stared up at him, gently pushing Zeus off of her for a moment. Her legs crossed on their own accord.

"I. Love. You." It was just less than a whisper and had there be any noise around Sarah would not have made out what he had said. Her heart slowed it's to that of the supernatural and tears began to form in the corner of her eyes.

"I love you too!" She said, fighting back tears. Without another word she got up from the floor and walked calmly over to him. She put her hands on his chest and came to within an inch of his face before saying,

"And I'm not just saying that."

On that blissful day, the dynamic duo sat cross legged on the floor and played endless amounts of card games as the rain tapped on the windows. Zeus rolled about on the sofa, trying to make himself comfortable. In the end he choose the 'upside-down dog stance'.

Around 4pm, after a giggle fit on the floor, there came a knock on the tattered front door.

"Expecting anyone?" Seth asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not that I know of. Can you get it please?"

Seth obliged and as he opened the door he was greeted by a rather pissed off Seth Green and Mila Kunis. But behind them was a fuming Alex Borstein.

"Oh shit.."

"Oh shit indeed mister MacFarlane!" Alex was more angry than anyway had seen her. She stormed into the apartment and stood – as if it were her own – in the very centre.

"God damn it Seth... Is 'Family Guy' no longer important to you. The past two days were the most important days and you _had _to take them off."

Seth had never seen Alex so badly stressed and he knew that he had really fucked up now. He allowed the other two to come in and then closed the door behind them. He took a deep breath and went to stand by Sarah – who was twitching nervously in the corner.

"Sorry Alex. It's unacceptable but I-I... I was spending the time with Sarah. And surely after everything I've done for these shows they can function without me for just a few days. I mean! For fuck sake!" Seth began to pace, spitting unintentionally as his voice began to rise.

"I deserve a bit of happiness! Nearly hospitalized myself for this show, not having any sort of life because I've had my career to think about-"

Before he could say any more Sarah walked carefully over to him and put her hand in his. She kissed him on the cheek and softly told him to calm down. Almost instantly his blood pressure went from boiling point to near frozen.

He took a deep breath and realised that maybe he had left his duties behind. But surely Sarah was his new duty now?

"OK Alex. I'm really sorry. Can you please fill me in and we can go over everything and I'll be the most attentive boss you've ever known?!"

At first Alex looked calm. But in a second she changed and slapped Seth straight across his right cheek. He clutched the side of his face like it was going to fall off.

"All right! I get it, I deserved that!"

"Yeah you did. Now we can start over."

For the rest of the day the 5 of them sat down and discussed the two meetings that Seth had missed. Turns out that Sarah was rather an asset when it came to writing. That night Sarah and Seth crashed onto her bed after another night of reckless, unprotected sex.

Quietly Seth wrapped his arm around her shoulders and bought her head onto his panting chest.

"You know. You're kinda perfect... Not kinda! You are perfect."

Sarah rolled her eyes and giggled while tracing lines with her index finger on his stomach.

"Not joking... that's why I want you to move in with me!"

Sarah's head shot up from his chest and she stared down at him, her eyes bold and wide with shock. Seth thought that she would say no. She looked so shocked.

"Yes..." She spluttered, choking on nothing but words.

"Yes?"

"Yes!"

Seth's heart went into a race and his mind went ecstatic. He stretched up to kiss her and pulled her into his embrace. He sung a soft melody in her ear, as she fell asleep in his arms.

_This is your first girlfriend... wait you haven't even asked her to be your girlfriend yet and you're moving in together... god just wake her up and ask her now!_

With that thought in his mind Seth shook Sarah awake and whispered in her ear,

"I forgot to ask you my dear... will you be my girlfriend?"

"Well I wasn't banking on being just your room-mate!" She grumbled back, making Seth laugh from the very pits of his stomach.

_She's. A. Keeper... She's your girlfriend._

* * *

_That was a long chapter, didn't mean for it to be but there was so much I wanted to write about and kind of wanted to treat anyone who reads this avidly because I've been away from my writing duties. _

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 11 will be up soon as possible. Please keep reading and writing reviews. _


	11. Chapter 11

All of the following week Sarah and Seth spent their time at Sarah's apartment packing her belongings and putting them into boxes or bin bags. Music played in the background all day but most of the time it was turned down to a very low level as Seth took the stage while packing. He'd sing to her while trying to wear her clothes. This would cause Sarah to have to drop whatever she was packing and try to pull them off of him. He'd make her laugh by trying to wrestle her and he'd do his 'Family Guy' impressions for her.

Everything was going perfectly well. The morning of the move rattled around and Sarah found herself inside of Seth's embrace, awake only by the sound of moving trucks and their horns. The moving men came in and helped Seth move Sarah's boxes into their vans.

"Honey?"

"Umm."

"What's going to happen about Zeus and Chester?"

"What do you mean?" Seth asked, his eyebrows knitting together smartly.

"Well, will they get on, and what happened if they don't?"

Seth stared out of the window, unsure of what to say. After minutes of staring he thought he had found the right answer. He cleared his throat and whispered,

"They'll get on. I'm sure they will." Though he wasn't so sure in his mind, _What if they don't get on? I can't ask Sarah to get rid of Zeus and I can't get rid of Chester... ah I'll think of something _

They pulled into Seth's house and glee hit Sarah's face. She had almost forgotten how big his house was and just how grand it was.  
"Welcome home love." Seth growled in her ear, hopping out of is side of the car and walking swiftly around to her side of the car.

"Come here!" Gently he picked her up in his arms and carried her to the door. With a slight struggle, and Zeus following behind, Seth managed to open the door.

"Put me down." Sarah shouted playfully, hitting his arm and nuzzling her head into his shoulder. She felt more safe around Seth than she could around a thousand warriors from Greece. He clutched her close to his chest and whispered slowly,

"I would love to take you up to that room we now share and spend the whole day with you. Just you and me. But we have to unpack your stuff!" A cunning smile caused him to flash his pearly whites at Sarah. She flushed red and clambered down from his arms.

The rest of the day was spent surrounded by boxes, clothes and ornaments. Everything was pretty hectic but the troublesome duo managed to settle the animals down and gather their thoughts. A few photographers had managed to find out details of the move and were waiting when Sarah checked out of the window. Their cameras went berserk when they saw her. She sharply pulled the curtains across and lightly swore to herself that she was _the biggest idiot around_.

That night they sat down for dinner, still surrounded by the last few boxes left. They ate spaghetti and meatballs while Chester began playing with Zeus's ears. Seth was lightly talking about his family and how it was growing up.

"Well, it was a family where you had to be quite witted," He said, gesturing with a fork full of spaghetti. Food flew from the edge of his fork and landed on Sarah's shirt. They both stared open mouthed at what had just happened. Seth scoffed then started back peddling, getting up quickly and attempting to go over to her side to help her. Sarah held her hand out and he stopped in his tracks.

Without another word Sarah grabbed a handful of food from her plate and flung it at Seth. Her well practised aim hit it's target.

"That. Was for you doing it to me!" She exclaimed as Seth put his tongue in his cheek and picked up his own plate.

"Don't you dare." Sarah warned playfully. Holding her hands up above her head in mock surrender. Seth shook his head and growled, "That ain't going to work now."

For the next ten minutes a furious food fight broke out in Seth's dinning room. It then spread to the kitchen and ended there. Seth finally grabbed Sarah from behind and chuckled into her ear. His voice was the only thing Sarah could hear. They collapsed on the floor together, two entwined, giggling, spaghetti balls.

Seth stopped giggling and stared affectionately down at Sarah. He brushed her fringe out of her eyes with a delicate swish of his thumb, revealing a set of pearly blue eyes. A half crooked smile sat on his face as he whispered.

"I love you."

He sealed his enchantment with a soft graze of his lips upon hers.

"Come here you!" He commanded, picking her up off the floor, so she straddled his waist. Sarah's lips locked with his as Seth manoeuvred his way up the stairs. Peering around Sarah he saw that he was only a few steps away from their bedroom door. The heat of the moment gathered to much for Seth. He pushed her up against the wall, her legs still wrapped around his waist in an iron like grip. He tugged at the sleeves of his shirt, all the while his lips planting small kisses along Sarah's neck line.

"Dear lord this shirt just won't come off!" Seth moaned, almost crying with the anticipation of him and his lover together in the shower.

Sarah chuckled quietly into Seth's shoulder. Finally Seth's arms were freed from his shirt. With all the calmness he could muster, he pulled Sarah away from the wall and kicked the bedroom door open. He threw Sarah on the bed, pulling himself away then growled,

"Stay. Here."

Seth marched into the adjacent bathroom and started the shower. He made sure the water was just warm enough then he wandered back into his bedroom. Sarah was waiting on the bed, having not moved from where Seth had put her moments before hand.

He scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the bathroom, his lips locked with hers – his tongue having it's own adventure in her mouth.

Once their euphoria had washed off of them, Seth and Sarah shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. Seth carried her, both of them still catching their breath, back to the bed. That night they lay entwined talking till midnight.

Sarah had her head rested on Seth's chest, a thoughtful state upon her.

"Seth... I think I'm going to go in to work tomorrow!" Seth carefully ran his hands through her golden, drying hair.

"Mhm. How come?"

"I think I should probably see people from work, and I think you should go in too!"

Seth gently chuckled out loud, then he kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Well if it means I get to see my hot assistant then sure as hell I'll be in tomorrow."

The pair sat in bed grinning from ear to ear, the moonlight reflecting the glee on their faces in the window.

"Good good. G'night Seth."

"Sweet dreams dear."

* * *

Sorry this took so long to upload, I finally sat down and planned out the following chapters that are to come. Please keep reading and writing reviews, there is a twist to come. So please enjoy.

Once again sorry for the delay with Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Sarah awoke from a restless sleep inside of Seth's embrace. At the end of the bed sat a loyal Zeus, beating his tail from side to side at the sight of another awake soul apart from himself and Chester. Her pearl eyes cast themselves upon the chrome alarm clock.

"Shit." She muttered to herself after reading the time on the clock. Her and Seth had over slept, when they should have been in to work at 11am it was already 12pm. She groaned loudly to herself, waking Seth up in the process.

"Morning hun." Seth grumbled, pulling her onto her back and crushing his lips against hers. Zeus jumped from the bottom of the bed and rushed out of the room – sensing that what had happened last night in the shower might happen again.

"You know, we're late for work."

"Ah, I own the program. I can be late a few times... hopefully!"

Sarah softly giggled then climbed out of Seth's iron-like grip. She stretched her arms casually above her head and heard a low wolf whistle escape from Seth.

She turned on the ball of her heels to see Seth sitting cross legged in bed, biting onto his lower lip and running his tongue along the bite marks. Sarah exhaled wearily, rolled her eyes, then turned to the wardrobe and began pulling some clothes out for the day ahead.

Over night she had thought out her plan for the day. Even if she had to drag Seth into work, she would get him in. Today she had to tell him what had been on her mind ever since they'd started dating. But not as her boyfriend, as her boss.

The pair pulled into the FOX building at 12:30, flashing cameras also announced their arrival. The duo were creating a sudden paparazzi storm wherever they were together. And these days they were constantly together.

Seth rolled his eyes as the questions came flying at them. He wrapped his arm protectively around Sarah's shoulders and ushered her quietly inside the building.

"Morning!" Mila chimed, putting her hand in the way of the closing lift doors. She seemed in a brightened spirit as she jumped inside the lift and started ranting to Seth about the latest series. All the while Seth kept his hand linked tightly with Sarah's, occasionally rubbing his thumb across along her index finger. The pair talked all the way to Seth and Sarah's floor.

They all stepped out of the lift and Mila went her own way.

"Speak to you later Mila." Seth called back over his shoulder.

Seth gave Sarah a goodbye kiss and went through the double doors into his office, his laptop bag hanging from his shoulder.

"Seth!" Sarah cried, forcing herself to 'man up' and talk to him about what was on her mind.

"Hmm?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Sarah asked, leaning herself in the doorway of his office, almost inviting herself in. Seth nodded, not looking up from his paperwork.

She took a deep breath then sat down in one of the two chairs in front of his desk.

"Seth. I'm quitting."

Seth's gaze shot up to meet Sarah's firm eyes. He tilted his head to one side and allowed the confusion to leak out of him.

"W-Wha-wh... Why?"

"Er. Working at FOX was a dream come true but I feel it's time for me to move on from here. And if you were my actual boss and not my boyfriend you would have fired me for the amount of times I'd been late... I already know what I want to do! That's no problem."

Sarah's eyes were brimming with glee whereas Seth's were full of hurt.

"But I won't see you everyday." He whined, taking her hand across the table and rubbing the back of it.

"You will though, when you get home from work!"

He rolled his eyes at her and nodded slowly. He picked up a pair of glasses that lay abandoned on his desk and pushed them roughly onto his face.

"What will you do?" Seth asked, peering from beneath his glasses.

"A stay at home author..."

"Sarah. If that's what you want then you can go. You're free to do what you want."

Sarah nodded and whispered, "Thanks." and as she was walking out of the door she turned on her heel and muttered, "I like you with glasses." then she left.

Sarah arrived home just short of 3pm. She had run down to the local library and purchased some tattered copies of her favourite books – Shadows of the Apt, Broken Harbour.

When she arrived home she collapsed on the sofa where Zeus soon joined her. For an hour she happily read her the first in a series and listened to the calm music that was 'Matthew Morrison' through her earphones.

Once she had gotten to the most exciting part in the book, she set it down next to her and began to fuss Zeus.

"Ah, my boy... What am I going to do?"

Zeus stared up at his owner with a longing in his eyes for food. Sarah rolled her eyes at him and spoke softly.

"I get the point... food first!"

After getting Zeus dinner Sarah leant against the work surface, eating her own chicken that she had prepared. _What am I going to do? Should I have really quit? Ah, I don't know... I do know that this chicken is off though! _

While she had been lost in thought she had not seen that what she was eating was closer to raw than cooked. Blood sat proudly pumping still in the chicken.

"Oh jeez!" Sarah spat, pushing away the plate and rushing up stairs to the bathroom.

For the rest of the day Sarah had her head over the bathroom toilet. Whenever she attempted to get up and leave her stomach though otherwise. She had only just managed to tie her hair up in an elastic band before her stomach decided to throw up whatever was left in there.

"Sarah?"

"I'm...up... he-" Sarah never got to finish her sentence, her stomach spoke for her.

She heard footsteps echoing up the stairs and then in the doorway appeared a very flustered Seth. Sweat bead dripped down his face.

"Deary me, are you okay honey?" Seth said rushing forward to pat her on the back. Sarah raised her eyebrows and spoke in a quiet voice.

"I'm having to keep my sarcasm down as well as my stomach lining now!"

Seth chuckled gently, while slowly rubbing her back.

"Have you taken any tablets yet dear?"

"None."

"I'll get you some." And with that Seth sprinted out of the room and down towards the medicine cabinet. He returned just a few moments later with bottles and packets of pills in his arms. He dumped them down on the floor, then he sat cross legged on the floor and began to sort through any that might be of use.

"What have you eaten?"

"Just some chicken, but it was a bit raw..." Sarah stared into the bowl shamefully. Seth shook his head and then handed her a couple of different coloured tablets. She took them gratefully.

"Right. I have to go and sort out some paperwork, so can I trust you will _stay _in bed?" Asked Seth, pulling the covers up to Sarah's shoulders.

"Yes sir!" Chanted Sarah, as she tried and failed to hide a grin. Seth shook his head with a chuckle, kissed her forehead and then marched out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

"Can you slow down? We aren't going to be late." Sarah moaned, checking her watch to make sure they were on time.

"I know, I know. But I just want you to meet them and for them to love you like I do..." Seth raised his eyebrows then quickly added, "Well maybe not exactly like I do!"

Sarah chuckled softly. Nerves began to creep up into her stomach, but she tried with all of her strength to keep them down.

Only this morning, after a week of being sick, had her stomach decided not to throw up. But maybe it was waiting for her to be in the most embarrassing scenario.

"Hi dad. Is Rachael here too?" Seth asked, hugging his dad once the front door had swung open. He didn't need to ask, his sister, Rachael, and her husband were stood a few metres behind his father. Sarah walked carefully a metre back from Seth, not wanting to barge in on the family scene. She stared in on the scene, like a ghost. It was almost like they couldn't even see her there.

Then Seth turned around with a broad grin, his hand pointing towards Sarah. He wrapped it around her waist and pulled he close to him.  
"This. Is Sarah. Sarah, this is my dad, sister and brother-in-law." Sarah shook each set of hands, a trembling smile sitting across her face. Every few breathes she had to make sure she was breathing properly and deep enough.

"Shall we go through to the garden."

Seth nodded, kicking off his shoes. Sarah followed his lead.

The day went well. For most of the it Sarah was getting asked about her family, pets, hobbies, interests, how her and Seth met – all the usual topics. Then it was Sarah's turn to ask. Her and Rachael clicked instantly and they were laughing about how Seth really hadn't grown up much when Seth and Spencer got up to get more beers. The pair walked off together, talking about sports.

"I'm just going to use the loo." Sarah said, pulling herself out of her fold-up chair and setting her empty beer can on the floor.

"Sure, first door on the left." Rachael answered, whipping out her phone to send a small message.

Sarah stalked off to find the toilets. As she went past the living room she heard to male voices. At first she carried on walking but then she heard her name. She froze in her walk and quietly sidled up to the wall where the voices were coming from.

"So what makes her so special, do you think she's the real thing?" It sounded like Spencer.

"Yes." Seth answered immediately. "She is the best thing to happen to me. Spenc, I've never felt like this before."

"I know how you feel mate."

"But she's so different to what I normally am into. I mean she's amazing but- with her I see a future. I could see us having _kids _together."

There was a silence for a couple of minutes, Sarah tried to keep her breathing under control and the smile off of her face.

Then Sarah began to hear foot steps coming towards her direction.

"Shit." She whispered, turning swiftly and heading straight for the bathroom door. She just managed to shut it before the door she had been next to opened and the two men began to walk back out to the garden.

Sarah exhaled heavily, leaning against the door frame for balance. She began to laugh. Laugh harder than she had in years. This was surely the best feeling ever.

When she had finally controlled her laughter she went outside to join the family.

The rest of the night they sat around a roaring fire, eating and laughing. Sarah finally came and sat on Seth's knees. She rested her head on his chest and allowed her eyes to sink her into sleep.

When she woke up she could feel the ground moving beneath her and the gentle purr of an engine filled her ears.

She gently stretched and forced her eyes open. Seth was staring ahead at the road. But when he realised Sarah was awake he stared at her.

"Hi baby." Seth said, gently rubbing Sarah's thigh.

"What's the time?"

"3am, we're just coming into LA now."

Sarah nodded to herself then stared out of the window. A thoughtful gaze set in her eyes. After 10 minutes of no talking and Sarah still staring out of the window, Seth began to look worried.

"Are you okay honey?"

Sarah didn't answer at first, she carried on looking out of the window and then finally opened her mouth to speak.

"There is a moment, when you say to yourself. Oh... there you are. I've been looking for you forever." Sarah took a deep breath, then stared at Seth.

"That is how I feel about you. Forever is such a long time, but I've been searching that long for someone who would make me half as happy as you do. My search came to an end when I met you." Seth looked down at Sarah, not knowing what she was saying but somehow understanding. They both sat in the still car, now at their house.

"I don't know if what I'm saying is making any sense. So maybe I can... maybe I can show you." Seth's eyes were full of confusion as Sarah stepped out of the car, opened his side of the door and took his hand. She pulled him to the front door, gently opened it and she walked straight to the grand piano.

She sat down and prepared herself. She fought the nerves, pushing them back down inside of her. _You know the song, just play it_

Her rough skin covered hands carefully grazed over the keyboard, and she began to play a simple and slow song.

She couldn't sing all to well, so she hummed the tune – hoping that Seth would know it and sing along. His eyes opened wide as he realised what she was playing. He counted in then began to sing the next line.

"_...But I'd wait a million more for you, Nothing prepared me for, What the privilege of being yours would do._"

Seth's voice was wonderful, wonderful for all songs. It had that dreamy feel about it. But for this song, it one wonders. Sarah joined in, her voice like no others Seth had ever heard. It had a twang to it, a good one. One that made the song very personal.

"_If I had only felt the warmth within your touch, If I had only seen how you smile, when you blush. Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough, Well I would have known, What I was living for all along. What I've been living for._"

"_Your love is my turning page, Where only the sweetest words remain. Every kiss is a cursive line, Every touch is a redefining phrase._"

The pairs voices wove together, complementing each other perfectly; in a way either one of them had not been able to imagine.

"_I surrender who I've been for who you are, For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart, If I had only felt how it feels to be yours, Well I would have known, What I've been living for all along, I've been living for._"

The last of the words got caught in Sarah's throat. No longer could she sing, the tears overwhelmed her. She didn't know in her mind why she was crying, but her heart knew that one for sure. She stopped playing and pressed her hands against her eyes, swiping the tears away. Seth was still by the door, his breathing heavy.

He slowly walked over to her, his legs shaking. He took her hands in his and pressed his forehead to hers lightly. He held back the tears but one escaped his grip. It tumbled down past his cheeks and snagged on the side of his lips.

Slowly he whispered two lines of the song.

"Though we're tethered to the story we must tell; when I saw you, well I knew we'd tell it well." Seth took a deep breath and forced his eyes open. Sarah's eyes were squeezed tight, keeping the tears from falling out of the flood gates.

"Sarah, I'm always going to be here. Right next to you, and especially right there!" He said pointing to her heart. He wiped the tears away from her eyes

"You know in the short time I've known you, you've become the best part of my life." Sarah murmured back, her eyes opening and adjusting on Seth's perfect maroon sockets.

"Mhm. But you know the problem we're going to have now."

Sarah cocked her head to the side and raised her eyebrows, "What?"

"I'm never going to be able to leave you alone."

Sarah chuckled and flashed Seth a crooked smile. He nodded with a smile back and then kissed her firmly. He placed his hands softly on either side of her face, her lips parting slightly. His tongue roamed inside of her mouth.

Seth's hands wandered down to the inside of Sarah's thighs. He began to rub her legs gently. Sarah moaned quietly into his shoulder as he kissed her neck. Seth picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. With his lips still pressed against hers, he carried her over to the sofa and set her down.

The TV suddenly flickered on. The pair abruptly stopped and their heads swivelled around to watch the sudden noise filled room.

They both looked back at each other and began to giggle. Seth lowered his head so it landed comfortably on Sarah's neck. He breathed out and then carefully picked himself up off of her body and allowed her to get up.

He raised his arm up and Sarah gladly rested her head against his chest. They wrapped their arms around each other and nestled in for a morning of watching TV.

At 11am Seth bent himself over Sarah to check on her. Her blue eyes were clamped shut together, The Walking Dead obviously having tired her out.

Seth laughed to himself, put the series on pause and went into the kitchen. He began to make him and Sarah some breakfast – a full English breakfast.

* * *

Thank you for reading, I hope you are enjoying the story. Please carry on writing reviews


	14. Chapter 14

Things had gone pretty quite for Seth and Sarah for the past three weeks. Seth was going into the office more often, which pleased Sarah greatly. He would come home, happy to see Sarah. They would take the dog for a stroll around the quieter streets of LA every other day. Then, almost every night of the week, they'd make love until they fell asleep.

For them, they were truly content. Sarah devoted 2 hours every day to writing 5 days a week, the rest of the time she used as 'holiday' time. Most of the time they spent together was peaceful, the odd disturbance in the tabloids was all that really happened for them. They were content in love. One afternoon Sarah got a phone call from her friends in the UK.

"Hello?"

"Hi is this Sarah?"

"Speaking." Sarah answered in a dull tone, flipping Seth's hand over and tracing the lines.

"Sarah... it's Steph; Steph Richards."

Sarah didn't need to hear the last name to know who it was straight away. The name reminded of her of the all to happy voice. That voice that was constantly happy and always felt like it belonged in somewhere a lot better off.

"Oh. My. God." Sarah shouted, jumping off of the sofa and pacing instantly towards the kitchen. Seth sat still on the sofa, puzzled at her sudden reaction.

He stayed there and caught only bits of the conversation but from what he could piece together, Sarah had been invited to England for a few weeks. He didn't catch her answer though.

Half an hour after she had left Sarah jogged back into the room, planting herself next to Seth. She wrapped her arm on the inside of his leg and affectionately rubbed her head against his.

"Who was calling?" Seth asked, kissing the top of her head.

"A friend. From back home in England."

"What did they want?"

"She invited me other there for a couple of weeks."

Seth nodded his head, not wanting to ask if she was going. He knew that he probably wouldn't be invited along and he didn't want to be the jerk that said she couldn't go. But if he couldn't go, he couldn't live without her. Not even for a few weeks.

He looked at her with wide eyes and she stared up at them. Without a word between them, she shook her head.

"Why?" He asked timidly; he knew she had been missing her family and had really wanted to see them soon.

"We're bonded remember. I can't leave you Seth; you wouldn't have been able to go because of work and I can't leave you." Sarah didn't look at Seth, her eyes would have given away her need for him; _if_ her voice hadn't already done that. She stared off at the carpet.

"I'd of made the time... I can make the time." Seth said, raising her chin with his fingers. She stared defiantly into his eyes. Staring down he quietly, at no more than a whisper, said;

"I'd kind of like to meet _your _parents and _your _friends!"

"Then it's settled." Sarah murmured, quickly jumping up from her seat of the sofa. "We'll book the tickets now!"

Seth smiled a crooked grin, he grabbed her hand and pulled her down on top of him. She straddled him, her hands still in his. She bent down to kiss his firm lips. He grinned underneath her lips and gently muttered, "Yeah. Let's go do that."

Sarah pulled him off of the couch, and the pair bounded up the stairs. When they reached the top Seth picked her up in his arms and swung her around a few times.

"Oh my dear- Will you stop that! You're making me dizzy." Sarah said, laughing playfully and wrapping her arms tighter around his neck. Seth growled gently in her ear.

"You're giving in!" He declared, halting his spinning. He raised his eyebrows as Sarah nodded cowardly.

"Come on."

"Hi. Sarah Galaxy for Seth MacFarlane?"

The ditzy receptionist raised her eyebrows, a smile on her face.

"You know you don't have to do that, well not when you're shagging the boss!" She said, with a wink.

Sarah rolled her eyes with a disapproving look. "Yeah well... Can I go up and see him?"

"Sure thing honey, how have you been?" Alex had just came through the door. She put her hand on Sarah's shoulder, wheeling her towards the elevator before the ditzy receptionist could say anything else.

"Quite good." Sarah said, nodding as the pair stepped into the elevator.

On the ride up to Seth's floor, Alex and Sarah got talking about him.

"Well I must say. I was rather worried... my old assistant. Well she was passed to Seth when you went."

"Oh right." Sarah muttered, trying to keep her voice indifferent.

"Yeah, well. She talked a lot about Seth when she was with me and around him... let's just say she gives any excuse to lay her hands on him!"

Alex glanced at Sarah, only to see her hands shaking and her teeth biting dangerously into her lower lip. Alex grabbed Sarah's shaking hands and said,

"Oh I shouldn't have said anything! Seth won't do _anything_. He loves you."

The elevator had arrived onto Seth's floor. Sarah rushed out and jogged to Seth's office. Once she arrived outside she noticed that Seth's assistant was not at her desk. _Oh god no. Please no. _

Sarah threw the door open to Seth's office... Her face fell in shock.


	15. Chapter 15

_**The End**_

The tears began to push their way to the front of the que. Sarah beat them back furiously. She marched forward into the room, determined to not show any sign of weakness now.

"Get. The. FUCK. Away from MY boyfriend you BITCH!" She tried to keep her temper under control but she her voice was shaky. She rushed over to the young assistant and pulled her away from Seth.

"OUT!" Sarah commanded. Her finger trembling, but the young girl mistook that for rage instead of Sarah loosing control of herself. The assistant scurried from the room, her tail between her leg. Sarah turned her scorching gaze now to Seth. He cowered beneath her eyes.

It was obvious Seth was trying to push the assistant away. He had been pushed against his desk and his arms were stretched out against the assistants shoulders, pushing her away as her hand ran down his crotch.

"I-"

"Don't even start!"

Seth sat in silence, staring at his feet. Minutes past before Seth finally croaked, "Honey... I was pushing her off of me."

"I know that." Sarah said, breathing deeply.

"Good!" Seth chirped, a small glimmer of hope flashing in his eyes.

"But... Seth. You know we can't work together. If I hadn't come in just then, I'm sure you would have accepted her easily! I'm not the type of girl you really like. You like girls that are ten years younger, and have about as much stability as a dog on a trampoline! I'm _not _like that. I'm just a phase, -" Sarah half laughed, sighing. "- you'll get over me. We aren't meant to be together Seth. Woodbury. MacFarlane." Sarah took a step closer to Seth. She wiped the tears from his cheeks and rested her forehead against his, taking his face in hers.

"Seth. Listen to me when I say this and really believe it... I will always love you, no matter what. No matter where I am. I love you. But..."

The tears streamed down Seth's face, his face red with tears.

"Please. Don't go." He whispered, his hands gripping tightly to Sarah's arms. He stapled her to his body, determined not to let go.

Sarah kissed the top of his head, her lips staying on his hair for longer than needed. Her eyes closed tightly, almost in pain.

Then she left. She left Seth perched on his desk, tears soaking his face. She turned back only to say, "You know... I preferred the old Seth. The one with glasses, no diet and no perfect hair and teeth. But I love you too, new Seth."

Then she turned properly and left. She ran to the elevator and as she stepped inside and pressed the G floor button; she saw Seth running for the elevator. Sarah sunk against the back of the elevator, shaking, tears streaming down her face and her head resting on her knees as Seth just reached the elevator as the doors closed.

When the elevator opened, she ran straight out. Seth G, Mila, Mike and Alex were all stood in the waiting room. They all turned to look at a crying Sarah.

"What happened?" Said Alex, her mouth hanging open with shock. She tried to grab Sarah's arm but Sarah rushed past.

"Just tell Seth... I love him. I love him so god, damn much!"

She ran out of the door and then stopped. Her feet came to a stop just outside the FOX building, all four voice actors staring at her. Seth's elevator having just reached the ground floor.

Sarah turned around. Taking in all the sights of LA as she did. The way the trees moved so slowly, the people, all rushing by without a clue for anyone else in the world.

Then, she collapsed. Her body crumbled. Her feet fell from underneath her. Her lungs clawed for air, but they couldn't find any. Her heart pumped away, but her blood didn't move a single inch.

Sarah felt Seth's arms around her, his knees dug underneath her back as he clutched her to his chest.

"Sarah. I'm here. I promise... I'm always here." Sarah gave a gentle squeeze of Seth's hand in response.

"She fainted just outside of the FOX building."

"No one saw her have any attack of any sort."

"Witnesses says she just... crumbled."

"LET ME SEE HER!"

"Mr MacFarlane. I'm sorry but we just can't-"

"I don't CARE. Let me see her for fucks sake."

"Sir."

"NOW!"

"No sir. We can't. I'm sorry but she took a nasty fall. She probably won't make it through the night. I can also confirm that she lost the baby... I'm so sorry."

"She. She what. Baby. What. What baby?"

Seth fell back. He sank into a chair, away from everyone else who was there for Sarah. He raised his knees up to his chin and dived his head between them. Silently, he sobbed even harder than he ever had before.

Seth Green came over to him some time past midnight. He put his hand on Seth's shoulder and tried to speak.

"I didn't even know she was pregnant!" Seth roared, still not showing his face.

"I was going to be a dad." He said hopelessly, raising his head just high enough for Seth G to see his boy like eyes. They were full to the brim with tears. In those brown pools of sadness, you could see that Seth was visualising his baby.

"You know... that baby. It would have had little fingers. Little toes. It would have been a little me." Then he broke down again, but this time he got up and walked back over to the nurse he had been shouting at.

"Please. Please I'm begging you. Can I just see her, I have to. I need to tell her something."

The nurse nodded, opening the door in which Sarah was laying – tied up to lots of machinery. Though her chest wasn't moving as much as it should be.

Seth rushed in, the door closing behind him. He ran to Sarah's side, he grabbed her hand and kissed it gently.

"Hey honey. Sarah. I need to tell you something. I'm still the old Seth he just kinda got a bit lost on the way. When you wake up, I want us to be married. Properly. Husband and wife. Because there is no one I'd rather spend the rest of my life with, than you. And of course, our baby." Seth's voice was sincere, and strong. And just the tiny bit giddy.

His mind was made up. It wouldn't budge. "Or babies!" Seth added with a chuckle, tears still staining his face.

"Remember... There is a moment when you say to yourself, Oh …. there you are, I've been looking for you forever." Seth's eyes lit up as he saw a smile on Sarah's face and her heart monitor go up a bit from the steady beat it had been repeating.

Seth leant over Sarah's limp body, and pressed his lips against hers. Her lips kissed him back. But then, that dull BEEP filled the air.

"Oh no, Sarah. Sarah come back. Don't go. Don't leave me alone. Get off of me!" Seth was screaming and shouting as security dragged him from the room. His fingers clawed at the wood on the door as nurses and doctors rushed into Sarah's room. Blocking her from his sight.

Wood dug into his finger nails and blood stains were left from his fingers on the doors.

"SARAH!" Seth screamed.

* * *

Oh my god, that was so hard to god damn write. Please carry on reading, there are a few more chapters left. Write reviews, tell me what you think. Hope you are enjoying this


	16. The Funeral

_**The Funeral**_

Tears splattered down the faces of many as the ceremony started. Everyone was dressed in black on a blistering hot day in LA. No one cared though. They were grieving to harshly to care about much. Seth stood the closest to Sarah's coffin. The numbness had completely overtaken him. He cared about nothing and no one any more. Endless nights he had now spent being dragged out of bars by fed up barmen. Or crying over her clothes and staring at videos and pictures of the pair together.

When Sarah's body was being lowered into the ground, 'Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavigne played as the coffin made it's descent.

Seth lost all composure he had been hanging onto. He cried so harshly, his eyes sore from all the crying he had done over the past few weeks. No tears now left his eyes. His mouth muttered the lyrics to the song in a dull voice under his breath. No tone to them. Not now.

Sarah's family stood across the way from him, her mum staring up at Seth. She mouthed to him, "Thank you." But Seth could do nothing but stare away defiantly.

"Seth! Open up you bastard!"

Seth could hear Alex and lots of voices on the other side of his locked up front door. His legs didn't budge from his head as he shouted back in a toneless voice,

"Go away."

"Not until you open this door."

Seth exhaled deeply into his knees... his underwear stained with tears, his bare chest overgrown with untrimmed hairs.

"Not unless you're..." But he couldn't bring himself to say her name. It just made him cry even more. Even thinking it made the hole in his heart tear open and engulf all sanity he might still hold.

He heard Alex's fist thump gently on the door, almost like it was giving up.

"Seth... you know we aren't going to be... her. Please just, let _me _in at least." From the other side of the door a collective shout of 'Hey' came through. The rest of the crew were not so happy about being left behind.

Seth picked up the fallen blanket and wrapped it around his body, covering his head over. He grumbled to himself as he opened the door quickly. Alex darted in then he slammed the door shut behind her and fiddled with locking the door back up again.

"What do you want?" Seth snarled, no real interest in his voice at all. Alex looked taken a back by this shocking side of Seth that she had seen on very rare occasions.

"You haven't been in work for 2 months now... not with Family Guy or American Dad! We get that you're grieving but what is the show supposed to do – wait?"

"Yes!" Seth hissed back through gritted teeth. "In fact." He started to say something, before dropping the blankets that had been keeping him warm and striding towards his front door.

"Right everyone!" He yelled, a husky tone taking his voice now. Everyone who was out there looked up at him with hopeful eyes. Every main voice actor and producer from Family Guy and American Dad had turned up.  
"Both shows are now cancelled." He shouted, making the only decision he was really sure of in months.

"Or at least, I am from them."

Then he turned sharply on his heel, pointing to the door showing Alex that he wanted her out. She trotted out of the door that he quickly slammed in their faces.


	17. The Final

_**The Final**_

The frozen snow settled softly on Seth's greying hair. His boots crunching the snow beneath his feet. He took this hike every couple of weeks and it was defiantly a worth while hike. He pushed himself to make it and when he reached the grave, a sense of relief washed over him. Though his lungs were yelling at him for it.

"Finally..." He whispered, setting down his flowers at her grave side and sitting down beside it. He took a deep breath and began talking.

"Well. Today, like every other day, was shit..." He kept talking for hours, reminiscing to a grave about all the times him and Sarah had had with each other and how his day had been, then how his week had been. He would often add "Do you remember that?".

Seth felt like he was talking with Sarah, for this was her grave. He was sure she came to sit with him and listen.

10pm rolled around and Seth didn't want to leave, so he carried on talking. Once again not worried about if he should be anywhere. It wasn't like anyone was missing him...

_You're wrong about that you know._

Who's there?

_It's me._

Sarah?

_Hello Seth._

Sarah! **- Seth cried his arms rising above his head at the sight of his lover. **

**-Sarah had appeared not as a ghost but as a fleshy human being. But the light that surrounded her was blinding, like an angel or a star. Her beauty was shocking and most men would have been cowering at her feet. Seth knew better than to do that unless he was in trouble. But now... he was just happy to see his long lost lover.**

What are you doing here?

_Meeting you here, remember._

Am I...

**-Sarah nodded, a smile still sat on her face, her arms clutched to her chest a small bundle in them.**

What's that? **- Seth asked pointing to the bundle in Sarah's arms. He hadn't reacted the way Sarah had thought he would, it took her back a bit but then smiled a soft, heart felt smile.**

_This is your little boy... Jude._

Jude... I like that name –**Seth grinned like a child. He got up from the floor and walked over to Sarah and the small bundle. **

**In front of his eyes the small bundle grew to a toddler. A toddler with big brown eyes, tousled black hair and wearing a small plaid shirt. **

**Jude looked up at Seth with big wide eyes and stretched his arms up to him. A wide grin stretching across his face. Seth took Jude in his arms and rocked him back and forth. **

**For a few moments the happy trio stood there, each one smiling a different smile.**

_Come on_

**Sarah took Seth's hand and they faded,,, together. A family. **

* * *

This is the end of 'Who are you really?' and it was a blast to type. I didn't want an ending that ended with Seth cheating on his partner with a younger model or with another actress. That's been done. For months I thought of how I wanted it to end and this was the perfect way.

PLEASE READ BIT BELOW IT'S VITAL TO THE STORY!

This was a parallel universe where after the death of Sarah, Seth lost all hope. Family guy cancelled for good, then next came American Dad. Ted was never made, A Million Ways To Die In The West was never made either. His family lost touch with him. And for years he was off of the grid. Girld didn't line the streets for him. He never dated again. Then when he turned 50, he went to sit by Sarah's grave for one last night. In the pouring snow he stayed there, until he closed his eyes. Sarah took his hand, and they went to live their life for eternity together. Their unborn child took his hand, little Jude MacFarlane. They became the three brightest stars in the sky.


	18. ALTERNATE

"Stop worrying!" Alex cried, grabbing Seth's shoulders tightly. Seth growled gently under his breath, trying to keep his mind from losing it.

"Blasted woman..." He murmured as Stewie. 2 year old Jude MacFarlane giggled in his play pen at Stewie's voice. He waved his hands at his dad as Seth bent down to pick up his beloved son. He kissed the black curls on the top of Jude's head and happily 'attacked' him with the claw- ignoring everything Alex was saying now.

Alex hit the arm that Jude was not in and said gently,

"Will you pay attention? You have as much of an attention span as your little boy."

Seth still carried on speaking in baby talk until Alex pointed out what he was about to embark on in less than 4 hours.

He grumbled to himself, while putting Jude regretfully back down in his play pen. Baby Jude picked up a colouring pencil and began to draw on a black sheet of paper... well not really drawing. Just scribbling.

Seth tore his eyes away from his little boy and stared at Alex.

"Thank you! Right. So, do you have everything in place?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what to say?"

"Yes... it can't be that hard can it."

"Ugh. I'll let Seth go deal with you now, I have to go record some stuff with Mila." Alex put her hand on Seth's shoulder and then left.

Seth knew he wouldn't be alone for very long and he was correct. Not a mere 10 seconds since Alex had left the room, Seth Green stumbled in. Each Seth gave each other a long hard stare. Seth G broke the momentary silence.

"Come on. Pick up Jude, we're going to go practise."

Seth grumbled as he picked up Jude, but followed in the wake of the other Seth's cheery stroll.

"This is the place, right?"

"Mhmm." Seth said, nodding his head. He set Jude down on a fold down chair and pulled himself up onto the stage.

"What so special about it?"

"This was the first time I realised I was in love with her."

Seth G rolled his eyes and said, "Who'd have picked you for the romantic!"

Ignoring his comment, Seth swiftly turned around the stage a few times. Going over in his head what he would say, how he would say it and the most important of all... why he would say it.

"OK. Can you take Jude please? Sarah will be here in less than 5 minutes."

Seth G picked up Jude and the pair of them were giggling as they left the theatre. Seth took a deep breath and put his head between his legs. His breathing was only just under control when the entrance door opened and closed.

"Seth?" Sarah's unsure voice echoed in the room. All of Seth's worries sprinted from his mind. She was here. They were together. Nothing else in the world mattered apart from what would now happen.

"Sarah." Seth said, raising his head from his lap and jumping up from his place on the cold stage floor.

Sarah stopped in her tracks and stared up at Seth. Fear coating her eyes. Worry trembling her every fibre.

"What's wrong Seth?" Her voice shook.

"Nothing! God nothing at all. I want to ask you something. So, erm listen!" Seth wiped the sweat that had formed on his palms on the side of his trouser leg.

Seth ran his now sweat free hands through his tousled hair, his glasses raising on his nose. He took a deep breath and then took the leap of faith.

"Marry me."

Sarah stared him, flabbergasted. Stunned for a minute. She opened her mouth to speak but Seth held up his hand to quieten her.

"Let me explain my... motion.

"When I first saw you. I just saw you. I didn't have to see anything else. Nothing else mattered any more. There isn't a sun that I am orbiting, I'm orbiting you. You are the centre of my universe. And well... look what we have! We have each other! We have our little creation, our little boy! Thank god he's got your brains, and eyes and everything..." Seth trailed off. His hands falling to his side. He gently whispered, "We may not be like a normal family. But I really, really, _really_ like you."

Sarah quietly walked over to the stage steps, went up them and walked swiftly over to Seth. She put her hands on the inside of his jacket, hanging onto his waist.  
"You had me at the marry." She whispered, before leaning up to kiss him. Seth carefully broke their kiss and then slipped a shining ring onto her left hand ring finger.

"Mrs MacFarlane... Has a ring to it don't you think."

"Bad pun."

Seth giggled and then pushed his lips back against hers. He mumbled something that sounded like, "I could think of worse." but Sarah wasn't to sure.

"**Don't test me Seth I swear it!" **

"**What? I'm just saying."**

"**We are not getting married in a castle. End. Of. Discussion." **

"**It would be awesome."**

"**Uh-uh. I've let you plan this wedding but you are not going for a castle!" **

"**Fine... I love you." **

"**I love you too." **

"**Good."**

"Dun dun du-du du-"

"Don't!" Sarah interrupted a sharp tone to her voice. Alex stopped immediately, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Sarah took in a deep breath as she stared back at herself in the mirror. She was beautiful. Too beautiful.

"I'm not supposed to look like this Alex." Sarah moaned.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked, her face puzzled. "You look stunning!"

"That's my point!" She cried, beginning to pace up and down the room.

"I don't follow."

"I'm not supposed to be _stunning _but I look like that. Ugh, this is so much pressure."

"What do you mean? Do you not want to go through..." Alex murmured, not wanting it to be true.

"NO! No, not at all. I just meant that it seems like I'm being something I'm not." Sarah slumped down in a chair, feeling her tightly done up hair.

"Sarah love. Seth would have done this wedding in Vegas, in jeans a t-shirt if that's what you had wanted. But you didn't get a say!" Alex grinned, and then covered Sarah's face with a blind fold.

"Gahhh! What are you doing?"

"Seth doesn't want you to see it until you are there! No clues!"

Sarah grumbled to herself, not being in the know annoyed her more than anything.

Sarah could hear the crunch of leaves and snow underneath her feet but she could not see it. Her arms had been covered with gloves so she couldn't feel anything.

"This is so frustrating!" Sarah whined, trying to keep her feet from slipping on the unknown surface. She heard lots of giggling from behind her, then someone came very close to her ear and whispered,

"We're almost there honey!" It was Alex.

Suddenly, out of no where there was noise. Sarah heard the piano playing, and heard all the people take a deep gasp. She felt the gloves slide off from her fingers and felt someone fiddle behind her head with the blind fold.

"Ready?" Alex asked, pausing midway through taking off the blindfold.

"Ready." Sarah whispered back.

Sarah had never seen anything so beautiful in all of her life. Snow began to fall just that tiny bit more. Two sets of white seats sat filled with people either side of a make shift aisle. The trees around the small meadow were draped with white ribbon and lights. Guests beamed up at Sarah, some holding their breath and others waved. Some held their hands up to their mouths as if in shock. They all wore black suits and black dresses. Alex and the small party took their seats at the front. Sarah's father took her hand. Though Sarah was still searching for her fiancée. Then there he was. A beautiful angel in white. His whole suit was white and he had a fedora hat placed under his arm.

Sarah felt her heart kick into gear, and the temptation to run was almost to much to fight. She fought well, and finally, after what felt like forever, she reached her beloved. She threw her arms around his shoulders, forgetting the crowd of her family and friends.

Seth chuckled into her ear, setting her down on the ground so that the ceremony could begin.

Throughout the service, the pair happily gazed into each other's eyes. Finally it came for their wedding vows.

"I do..." Sarah finally whispered, repeating just after Seth. Their rings were in place and everything felt right. Their little boy was bouncing up and down in his seat as his parents kissed. Seth scooped Jude up as they walked past him. Their friends and new family stood up and began to greet them. Lots of 'I'm so proud of you' and 'Found a nice one, hey' were being echoed from all around them. After 10 minutes of battling it through the crowds they finally found their two family's joined together at the very edge of the forest. All of them stood proudly grinning at them both. Sarah was on Seth's arm while Jude was in his other. Ron and his wife stepped forward to kiss Sarah's cheeks and then took his grandson out of his sons arms. Sarah's family stepped forward next, kissing Sarah and then turning to Seth. Her father took his hands in his and whispered something in his ear. Seth nodded and then greeted his mother-in-law.

Sarah looked at them suspiciously but for the time she could not ask him what her father had said to him.

For the rest of the night they hung about at the reception. The reception dinner was everything the happy couple could have hoped. And by the end of it every guest was full and laughing. Then speeches rolled around. Everyone was excited to hear what clever witty line would be spewed out from Seth's mouth. So they got more than just a surprise when he stood up and gave his speech; all the while staring intently at Sarah.

"When we first met. I didn't really know what I was getting myself into. But I knew that it really was something good. One thing I didn't know is that a few years down the line I'd have a beautiful son and a blushing bride.

"It's an extraordinary thing to meet someone who you can give your soul to and that will accept you for what you are. I've been waiting, for what seems like a very long time, to find that right person. No measure of time with you will be long enough. But let's start with forever."

Glasses clinked and tears were wiped. Then everyone else filled in with their speeches. Though nothing really mattered to the pair of them now.

Talking to their friends and dancing with them all. Then it came for the first dance. Seth took Sarah's hands in his and led her to the centre of the dance floor. Everyone cleared for them.  
"I can't dance!" Sarah moaned so only Seth could her.

"Trust me doll."

The song that they both knew well began to play. The live band were working well tonight. Sleeping At Last hopped onto the stage. Though Seth was humming the tune in Sarah's ears, she much preferred his humming – it was soothing. As the song ended, they noticed that they were not alone. It was hard to notice much when they were together.

"Well I promised my beloved wife, that I wouldn't do this tonight. But I couldn't help the temptation!" Seth's voice boomed over the speakers as he took his place on stage. No drink was sat in either of his hands. This was one of his first performances without one.

"_Never knew I could feel like this, Like I've never seen the sky before, Want to vanish inside your kiss, Every day I love you more and more, Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings?, Telling me to give you everything, Seasons may change, winter to spring, But I love you until the end of time_

Come what may, Come what may, I will love you until my dying day

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place, Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace, Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste, It all revolves around you, And there's no mountain too high, No river too wide, Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side, Storm clouds may gather, And stars may collide, But I love you (I love you), Until the end of time(until the end of time)

Come what may, Come what may, I will love you until my dying day

Oh, come what may, come what may, I will love you, Oh I will love you, Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Come what may, Come what may, I will love you until my dying day..." By the last line Seth's eyes were moist with tears, he swiped furiously at them to make them move. But those he removed were just replaced. He jumped down of the stage and fell into Sarah's waiting embrace.

"We'll see you soon!"

"If he doesn't keep you captive." A chorus of laughs boomed from the gathering crowd. Seth helped Sarah into his car and then eased himself in. Jude was in the arms of his father. Though it was the hardest thing to say goodbye, he knew that his son would be safe.

Seth closed the passenger side door and took Sarah's hand.

"To forever?"

"To forever."

_**FIN**_

* * *

That was the last chapter. The very last. The alternate ending. Whichever one you prefer you can have. Please write reviews, and I really hope you did enjoy this. Wish Sath good luck ;) **Complete**


End file.
